


Perchè è lui

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Series: The two of us [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una flashfic ambientata durante la 8x10, ho giusto inserito una piccola scena che mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere.<br/>Dal testo: “Capisce, che cosa capisce? Che cosa diavolo pensa di capire? Ti domandi mentre un’ondata di rabbia ti stravolge i sensi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchè è lui

«Posso salvare te.» Ti dice, offrendoti una via di fuga da quella foresta che sembra avere invaso la terra.  
«Non voglio che tu lo faccia.»  
«Cosa, non vuoi vivere?»  
«Certo che voglio vivere, e' solo...» Ti blocchi, non vuoi ferirlo.  
Ma lui insiste «Cosa?»  
   
«Non farmelo dire.» La tua, è quasi una supplica.  
«Capisco.» Ti dice sconfitto, abbassando il viso, per nascondere al tuo sguardo tutta la delusione riflessa nei suoi occhi millenari.  
   
Capisce, che cosa capisce? Che cosa diavolo pensa di capire? Ti domandi mentre un’ondata di rabbia ti stravolge i sensi.  
Pensi che lui non abbia mai compreso nulla di te, vorresti prenderlo per il bavero della giacca e gridarglielo, che è solo un vecchio testardo brontolone e che, neppure ci prova a capire. Invece te ne stai lì, in silenzio, del tutto incapace di replicare.  
   
«Capisco, è per l’insegnante di ginnastica.» Sussurra infine e, questa volta, incatena i suoi occhi ai tuoi. E non può nasconderti la patina di tristezza che vela le sue iridi chiare.  
   
Matematica, non ginnastica. Ma che glielo ripeti a fare? Vecchio testardo brontolone.  
   
«No che non capisci, non hai mai capito niente.» La voce ti esce stridula, distante, stenti a riconoscerla come tua, mentre serri i pugni, le nocche impallidiscono e le unghie, conficcate nella carne, fanno male.  
   
Lui ti guarda come se non comprendesse la tua reazione, ti guarda con l’espressione accigliata di un bambino che ignora il perché venga punito. Ti guarda con gli occhi di chi si è perso. Solo allora senti la tensione abbandonare lentamente il tuo corpo, i pugni si distendono e porti le mani, ora aperte, sul suo petto.  
Lui se ne sta lì, immobile, le braccia che scendono, inerti, lungo i fianchi.  
Ti domandi cosa stia pensando mentre ti aggrappi al bavero della sua giacca e ti specchi in quello sguardo troppo difficile da sostenere.  
Speri, preghi che ti stringa forte, che ti dimostri che ha capito, ma le sue braccia sono ancora lì, penzoloni lungo i fianchi.  
Chiudi gli occhi, rafforzi la presa e appoggi la fronte al suo petto, le narici inebriate del suo profumo. Trattieni il fiato e il profumo insieme al tuo respiro.  
Senti le sue mani muoversi incerte sul tuo viso, le sue dita sottili accarezzarlo a tentoni, quasi ti stesse scoprendo per la prima volta, e percepisci le sue labbra, le labbra del tuo Dottore, sfiorare la tua fronte.  
Non apri gli occhi, hai troppa paura che possa scivolare via.  
   
Stupido ultimo urrà.  
Stupida idea di scaricarlo. Ridicola e fallimentare idea, perché tu non vuoi farlo, e non perché non siete una coppia, ma perché sai che non lo lascerai andare.  
Perché è Lui che chiami quando sei in pericolo.  
Perché è per Lui che menti al tuo ragazzo.  
Perché sono le sue labbra che vuoi sulle tue.  
   
Dagli tempo, perché è un vecchio testardo brontolone e, respira Clara, respira perché ora sei a casa.  
   
   
   
 


End file.
